


the right word

by akeren



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Narukami Arashi, Hugging, IDK HOW TO TAG PLS HELP ME?!?!??!, Love Confessions, Stargazing, is that a tag that i can use. idk, no beta we die like goro akechi persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27501955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akeren/pseuds/akeren
Summary: Arashi and Mayoi stargaze on Yumenosaki's rooftop, and Mayoi gets a little more than what he bargained for.
Relationships: Ayase Mayoi/Narukami Arashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	the right word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ensemblegays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ensemblegays/gifts).



“Mayoi-chan, keep up!”

The joyful girl was tugging Mayoi along by his wrists, grip tight enough to keep him running behind her, but not enough to be painful. She led the purple-haired boy up Yumenosaki’s stairwells, using the handrail to keep herself from falling. Arashi’s cheeks hurt from the genuine smile she held on her face, but she didn’t seem to notice. Yumenosaki was often left open to the students until late at night, but the thrill of being somewhere you probably shouldn’t be excited the blonde. That, and what she planned to do when she reached the rooftop...

Mayoi, while trusting Arashi wholeheartedly, was a bit nervous about the “important message” the blonde vaguely texted him about only a few minutes ago. She was lucky he was staying late for club activities today, but Mayoi didn’t comment on it. Indulging in one of his best friends wasn’t the worst thing in the world. Speaking of indulgence, his lungs stung from the running, but he forced himself to keep up with Arashi anyways. Other than the dull pain he may feel in his legs later, Mayoi decided it wasn’t any trouble. But the pain in his chest was growing more apparent, and he pulled away from Arashi’s grip to catch his breath.

“Arashi-chan ... p-please wait a moment!” He huffed, not realizing the two had already reached the top of the stairwell. Arashi pushed the doors open before glancing back at the boy and smiling. She walked to the railing, leaning on it slightly as she waited for Mayoi to join her. He walked over a few moments later, mirroring her position to rest his arms on the railing, too. Arashi looked towards the cloudless sky, gazing at the stars for a minute or two before locking eyes with Mayoi. He looked up as soon as their eyes met, pretending he wasn’t staring at the girl. _Like a weirdo,_ he thought to himself.

“Aren’t they pretty? Since we’re so high up, we get the best view in the world!” Arashi cheered, her lips growing into a smile as she looked at the boy next to her.

“Y-yes...” he agreed, gathering the courage to look at Arashi. When he turned his head to look into her eyes, he matched the smile on her face before looking back to the stars. He shifted his weight nervously, feeling the girl still looking at him.

“But.. I’d say the sights are better with good company, right?” Arashi commented, closing her eyes to enjoy the atmosphere before bringing her attention back to the stars. They really were beautiful— they glistened brightly in the evening sky, lighting up the pitch-black night. If she looked closely, she could discern the colors of the dots that lined the horizon. But her attention was caught on the biggest, brightest star in the sky.

_Kind of like him..._ her thoughts provided.

 _Cheesy,_ she thought back.

Mayoi’s cheeks grew pink, and he whispered a short _H-hii...!_ as he heard what the girl said. Arashi looked at him again, and his blush was apparent even in the night.

Arashi took a deep breath. Her hands were sweating, and she wiped them on her uniform pants before turning to Mayoi. She was incredibly nervous, but she did her best to not show it.

“Or, should I say... with someone you love?”

Arashi looked at Mayoi’s face, gauging a reaction. The blush deepened, and his eyes grew wide. A surprised noise escaped his mouth. 

“Wh-What do you... With someone you... Huh..?” He started, his gaze darting around to make sense of what Arashi had just said. He heard her correctly, right? ‘With someone you love’...

“What I mean is...” she took hold of Mayoi’s gloved hands. He didn’t pull back, but he seemed shocked at the sudden contact.

“I really, really like you, Mayoi-chan. A lot.” she continued, looking him straight in the eyes to cover her own nervousness. She wasn’t any stranger to boldness, but confessing your love to one of your best friends is no small feat.

Mayoi blinked once, then twice. When the realization dawned on him, happy tears had threatened to spill from his eyes. 

“I... c-can I hug you, Arashi-chan...?” he asked. She responded with a small _“Of course!”_ before pulling the boy into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

“I do, too...” he muttered, so quiet that Arashi almost didn’t hear. It was her turn for the happy tears, and she tightened her hold on the boy. He froze at first, but melted into the touch. Arashi placed a light kiss on his temple.

_‘Love’ sounds right,_ Mayoi thought. _Watching the stars with someone you love._

**Author's Note:**

> hi im shaking rn. this is the first completed fic i've written in like. A YEAR UMMMM hi enstars fandom. reoreo told me the good word of mayonaru and now i cant stop thinking about them. BTW IM SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT WAAAAH..... anyways poggers moment


End file.
